robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Books
——————————————————DISCLAIMER————————————————————— This is my very first creepypasta ever. I created this story using purely the power of my mind. None of this is real, I just love making story’s. Do not get scared about the user or any of this. I own the account of the “hacker” and I created it just to write this creepypasta. He will not hack you at all. Feel free to message him or friend him (because I’ll probably accept) or follow him. Once again, this whole story is absolutely FAKE. Enjoy! It was November 2014. I was new to roblox at the time, and I was just discovering new games. I came across this super entertaining virtual library. There was about 5 books there, and I was the only one in the game at the time. So I read one short book about some girl’s story about how she met her best friend and how good of friends they were. I thought it was super entertaining but that was about 4 years ago, and now I look back it sounds boring. The next story I saw was about a “Popular Game” the writer made. The book just only said “hi there friend.” Now at the time I didn’t care so I turned around to explore the rest of the building when there was a character there. Not sure who it was, but after about 2 seconds of him standing there he left the game. I never got his username or anything. It was just a blocky character wearing some sort of basic skin that didn’t have any T-shirt’s or shirts, not even pants. When he left I didn’t think much and kept on going. After that I didn’t find anymore books and kept on going to other games to meet people and discover games. Fast forward about 3 and a half years later - I was just playing a game that I recently found, all by myself in a server with nobody else. Suddenely a user by the name of c0ach_primary joins my game. I thought he was just another player who was absolutely normal. He said “hi there friend” to me. So I didn’t realize, and I just said “hi” back to him. He didn’t respond after that. I thought that was normal, because some players just do that. I went through about 15 more minutes of the game, and for some reason the games script was just not working. The boat is supposed to be sinking, but it is not sinking. I was just trying to legitimently survive because this simulator was better than other, I felt. And he just suddenely comes into my room and says “hi there friend.” I am kinda like, “hey wassup do you know what is happening with this script? Last time I played the boat sunk faster.” Then he responded like, “oh yes friend, I know exactly what is happening with the script ;).” I saw him with a basic blocky skin, like the old John and Jane Doe skins. I went to his profile and saw how he joined a few days ago. I went back into the game, and as soon as I moved my mouse again he says, “do you remember me from the library? I was using a different account. Sorry friend ;) I am just using a different account, friend ;).” Right there and then I was just like, “WAIT, WHO THE ABSOLUTE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GAME!!!!” He responded like, “I stopped the script just so I could talk to you, friend ;)” then said, “well friend, do you remember me at all?” Then I said, “Yeah I remember you. Who are you and why are you here, I’m getting genuinely scared right now.” I tried to exit the game but the X button was not working. All those buttons were just grey. Then he said, “awww, don’t go friend. I was just having a chat.” I said, “IM CALLING THE COPS RIGHT NOW GET AWAY” and as soon as I said that my screen got glitchy. The other user was frozen, so I got up out of the chair I was sitting in and everywhere I went it was leaving a trail of my character but just a tiny bit ghosted. After a few minutes everything froze any my computer turned off. I turned it back on, and everything seemed fine until I went back to the roblox website and every page I went to regarding roblox was “not available.” I just quit roblox for an entire week, spending my time playing Forza on my Xbox. When I went back everything was normal again. I noticed I got a message from somebody. I went to see and it was that user again! He said, “I’m so sad that you left, friend! I thought we were good friends. I hope I can see you soon, hopefully friend! Sincerely, c0ach_primary.” That just paranoid me. I ignored it and didn’t respond. That guy was really creepy and I have no clue why he did that or what happened. Later that day - I was watching the news in the evening and I saw a man was arrested for murdering a 7 year old child, and finding numerous dead children’s body’s in the back of his van along with a ton of murder weapons. All the children’s body’s were sexually harassed and abused heavily. It said he kidnapped kids where they said to meet up after the people game him their addresses. As the report went on, they mentioned how the man who killed all these kids met all of them from roblox! I flipped out. I could not sleep for the next few days. Would if that man I was talking to, kidnapped, abused and killed numerous children! There is a chance I was talking to a serial killer on a video game. If you didn’t read the disclaimer this story is all fake Category: Category:Glitches/Exploits Category: